


Sandy Shores

by hit_the_books



Series: Bitter Actions [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betaed, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Profound Bond, Sibling Incest, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Everything hurts. Sam knows that Dean is suffering in the aftermath of Castiel's death, but he's worried about doing the right thing.Coda set after 12.23 All Along the Watchtower.





	Sandy Shores

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the June 2017 round of the [Wincest Writing Challenge](http://wincestwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/). My prompt was "sand castles" and the theme was summer, and my partner was [mindyfication](https://mindyfication.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you haven't read the previous parts in Bitter Actions then you should probably do that before reading this. Not 100% essential, but would probably help.
> 
> Thank you to [bernalheights](https://bernalheights.tumblr.com/) for being my beta on this fic.

It was a warm lazy day as Sam sat on the lakeshore, arms crossed over his legs. Water lapped against the sand, clouds passed idly above, and birds chirped in the trees behind the cottage. To Sam's right was a sand castle he attempted to build out of the gritty sediment that lined the shore. There was a moat around the castle that was fed by the lake's water.

It was just Dean, Sam, and Castiel’s mouldering remains in a little corner of Washington. Jack had run off the first chance he got and was difficult to track. Not that Sam had had Dean’s help in that regard—the loss of Castiel had hit his brother hard.

He’d refused to burn Castiel’s body and instead buried him in a shroud near the cottage. Dean prayed to Chuck that their friend would be returned to them. He prayed for Cas more than his own mother. Kelly received the proper hunter’s burial that Dean had denied their friend.

A gentle breeze played over Sam’s skin and his head tried to process all of the recent events. The British Men of Letters had been wiped out from the US, at least for now. Too many people were dead. Too many were missing. And despite the grief that the two of them had caused, it was weird for Sam to think that Crowley and Rowena were just gone.

He never thought he’d see the day where he outlived Crowley and Rowena, but Lucifer had proven him wrong once again. Sam huffed and tried not to think about the devil. He still had hope that his mom was alive in that apocalypse world, making the best of things until help came or she found a way through. Though any hope was hard to muster most days.

And Sam had no idea how to regroup so that they could track down Jack before anything serious happened. He felt useless. _There’s nothing I can do_ , Sam thought, eyes gazing out across the lake. _Nothing. I can’t mend Dean’s heart. I have no idea how we’d bring Cas back._

That was a lie.

Jack was always an option. With his level of power, Sam was pretty sure Jack could bring the angel back. So, was he selfishly not looking for Jack? Was he worried what Dean might do if Cas did come back?

Disgust rolled through Sam and he curled in on himself. Sam tried to rationalize with himself. Wouldn’t Dean have tried something sooner with Cas if he’d wanted something more? Something other than the profound, _platonic_ bond that the two of them shared? No, Dean was hurting because the one friend he’d ever had beyond Sam was gone.

Loosening his grip on himself, Sam looked out across the lake again, thoughts swirling in his head. He had no idea how to start looking for Jack, and everyone he would have asked for help was dead.

Everyone but Dean.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice interrupted his thoughts..

Sam glanced over his shoulder and saw Dean walking towards him. His brother had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and had on the same torn jeans, gray casual shirt and blue t-shirt he’d been wearing yesterday.

“Yeah, Dee?”

Dean stopped beside Sam and then sat down beside him. “Nice castle.”

“It’s got a moat.”

“It’s a good moat.”

The birds and the shifting water filled the silence that stretched between them. Gazing out across the water, the two of them stayed still. Sam didn’t know what else to say and he wondered if he should bring up looking for Jack.

They both spoke at the same time.

“Dean, I-”

“Sam, I-”

Sam shook his head. “You first.”

Dean let out a long breath. “I think we need to find Jack.”

Nodding, Sam gave Dean a tired look. “That’s what I was gonna say.”

“Great minds, huh? Anyway, if we don’t find him soon, who knows what sort of crap he might be getting himself into...”

“And maybe he’ll bring back Cas, right? Maybe even mom.”

It was Dean’s turn to nod. “Yeah, maybe,” he said, voice thick.

Silence settled between them again. The day was getting warmer and Sam knew he’d need to put more sunscreen on soon. He stretched a little and sighed, but didn’t say anything.

“I still want you,” Dean said, like he knew what Sam had been fearing earlier. Turning to Sam, Dean swallowed. “That is, if you’ll still have me?”

Sam nodded and put a hand to Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned into the contact and Sam brushed their mouths together. And then they kissed—the press of lips the first they’d had since Sam had left to destroy the BMOL base.

Dean pulled Sam down on top of him, slipping his hands under Sam’s shirts as Sam put a knee between Dean’s thighs. Sam kissed Dean harder, lips desperate to show Dean that he still _cared_ for him, still _needed_ him, still _loved_ him. That he would help Dean no matter what, and stand by his side. Dean’s mouth opened to Sam’s and their tongues slid wetly against each other, making Sam’s body ache for more. The hard press of Dean’s cock between them told Sam that he wasn’t alone in wanting to build this moment higher.

Despite the heat, Dean stayed where he was, under Sam, dragging his hands from Sam’s body and motioning for Sam to pin his hands down. Sam threaded their fingers together and held Dean down by his hands, as he rocked their hips together. Body’s craving friction as their mouths reassured and laid claim.

It felt good to have Dean under him, asking for him. Sam hadn’t realized how much he needed this. There had been so much doubt in the back of Sam’s mind, of whether Dean still wanted him, hanging over him since Cas had died.

Kissing Dean felt as natural as breathing.

Dean pushed up against Sam, hips desperate and demanding, so Sam met his brother, sparking pleasure through both of them again and again. Sam was struggling to remember the last time he even felt this good. The memory of Dean cornering him while Mick was in the bunker floated to his mind and he smiled softly against his brother’s lips despite himself.

The push and pull of Dean’s body was dragging Sam closer and closer to release, and then Dean grunted into his mouth, body shuddering. Sam kept rutting against Dean, almost there himself. He followed his brother, crying out as he came, hips stuttering above Dean’s body. Without warning, Sam collapsed on top of Dean, letting go of Dean’s hands.

The two of them remained there, come sticking to the insides of their underwear as they caught their breath. Finally, Sam eased himself off of Dean and got to his feet. He held a hand out for Dean and pulled his brother up.

Together, the two of them headed into the cottage, cleaned up and packed their things, working in unison. Dean ran over ideas on what to do about finding Jack, ideas Sam hadn’t even thought of and eventually a plan started to form. Nothing was solid, because they’d never tracked a living, breathing nephilim before, but Dean was sure there was something in the bunker that might help them..

Once the Impala was packed, Sam watched Dean head out into the meadow where he’d buried his friend. Their friend. Dean knelt in the grass and placed a hand over the mound of earth where Cas’s empty vessel resided.

“We’re coming back, you hear me, Cas? And you’ll be coming with us the next time we leave this place. So don’t get too comfortable,” Dean said, voice just loud enough for Sam to hear. “And listen, I know this isn’t a complete shock, but—Sam and me—we have a thing going on. You were right, I shouldn’t have been afraid.” Dean stood. “Later.”

Tears stung the corners of Sam’s eyes and he wiped them away with his sleeve. He’d wondered a few times if Dean had ever confided in the angel, and now he knew. And Cas hadn’t judged Dean harshly for it.

Dean drew level with Sam and the two of them climbed into the Impala. Sam was pressed against Dean’s side, Dean’s right arm over his shoulders, as Dean started the car and began the long drive back to the Bunker. They drove towards answers, and the hope of acceptance. Even if it was only ever going to be Cas.

Despite the heartache and the sorrow that had threatened them, Sam liked having this new piece of hope to hold onto. It wasn’t much and there were a lot of ifs involved, but they’ve had worse odds.They had a plan and that was what mattered.

“Sam?” Dean asked as they finally came off the private road from the lake and pulled onto the highway.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for giving me space.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean. “To be honest, I didn’t really know what to do.”

“I figured. But thanks for just… y’know, being there.”

The roar of the engine picked up the silence between them. Finally, Sam asked, “So, Cas knew about us?”

“Oh, he knew. Knew before I said anything. Said I was an ‘assbutt’ for not doing anything.”

“But… what about…?”

“The whole incest thing? Didn’t seem that big of an issue for him,” Dean said candidly, surprising Sam.

“Assbutt, huh?”

“When we bring that angel back, one of the first things I’m gonna do is teach him how to curse properly. That, and to not go stabbing the devil when we’ve handled things already.”

Noonday, sun shining down, Dean pulled his arm back from Sam so he could slap a cassette into the car stereo. Black Sabbath started to play and Dean settled his arm around Sam again. Life wasn’t perfect, but they could fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, depending on season 13 goes, and even the writing challenge, will affect whether I add to this series.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
